Truth Behind His Dark Past
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: Yuri was a prince and was kidnapped when he was six. Flynn found him under the great tree of Halure. Yuri lost his memories about being a prince and what happens when Estelle comes looking for him? Will he accept the fact that he was actually a prince?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Tales of Vespeiria. i hope you enjoy this story. :)**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Yuri was a prince and was kidnapped when he was six. Flynn found him under the great tree of Halure. Yuri lost his memories about being a prince and what happens when Estelle comes looking for him. Will he accept the fact that he was actually a prince? read to find out XD pairings may vary

Disclaimer: ToV does not belong to me T_T

* * *

Chapter 1

~15 years ago~

Yuri's POV

It was a stormy night and I was sitting inside my room starring outside my window. Watching and hearing the rain coming down like a thousand arrows hitting no target. I heard footsteps and yells coming from outside my room and I thought it was Estelle, my best friend that I play with a lot outside in the garden. What I didn't expect to see were a few men clad in black coming towards me. I was scared and was about to scream when he covered my mouth with his big, rough hands. I was trembling.

"Mmmmn mnn mn mm!" I let out a muffled scream that could barely be heard.

"Shut up you brat!" He shouted at me and grabbed a hold of me and jumped out the window of my room.

I caught a glimpse of my terrified mother before I slipped into darkness due to the sudden shock of being kidnapped.

When I woke up, I saw no one. I couldn't remember anything before I blacked out. I know my name is Yuri . . . something . . . I can't remember my full name, where I live, who my parents are and what I am doing here, under a giant tree, of a place I do not know. All I remember is my name and my age.

"Brrr . . . I-It's so c-cold." I was shivering in the cold of my clothes drenched in freezing rainwater from the day before. I huddled myself together to keep myself as warm as possible. Before I slipped back into to darkness I saw a boy looking at me worriedly. Then, everything went blank.

* * *

Flynn's POV

I was walking down the street in Halure with the caretaker of the orphans, Marianne, and decided to go to where the base of the tree was to take a closer look at the beautiful sakura tree that holds the barrier blastia that protects this beautiful place. Also that is my favourite spot in Halure.

"Marianne, I want to go to the big tree again. Can I go? Please." I pleaded.

"Ok, you can go Flynn, I'll be there in a short while after I buy some food and some gels. You go on ahead." She replied smiling at the young blond boy.

"Yay! Thanks again, Marianne. I'll see you there then." I exclaimed jumping for joy then dashing off the great tree.

When I got there I stared at the beautiful flowers that were blooming on the tree. I was going to sit down on the roots when I noticed a small body hidden behind the large roots of the tree. It was a boy with long raven locks and he had coal black eyes, I bet he saw me before he became unconscious. I was worried about him because he looked very pale and weak, he was wearing clothes that were drenched in water and he had a few cuts on his face and a bruise on his arm. I was going to shake him awake, but when I touch his shoulder heat overwhelmed my hand and I had to pull back. This boy has a very high fever and I was panicking on what I should do. Then, I saw Marianne coming up the road to the great tree and an idea struck me.

"Marianne, there is a boy with a very high fever under the tree there. I am worried about him, his face looks really pale." I shouted to her while I was running towards her.

She picked up her pace and walked faster to the great tree. She saw the tattered boy and quickly put down her things to take a look at the boy.

"Will he be alright?" I asked worriedly looking down at the boy in deep slumber on the ground.

"He will recover, but he needs to be checked by a doctor. Flynn, go back to the orphanage and tell Luke and Lucifer to come here and help me out, I will look after the boy in the mean time." She commanded in a serious tone.

"Got it! I'll be right back." I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to the orphanage here.

I spotted Luke and Lucifer sitting down and reading stories to the other kids. Those two are like brothers to me. " Luke, Lucifer! There's an emergency and Marianne needs your help. I'll take you there, now!" I said and the three of us sprinted off to the direction of the great tree.

When we got there Marianne told Luke to carry the sick boy back to the orphanage and Lucifer and I helped with carrying the food that she had bought. I had a worried expression on my face and I wondered what happened to that poor boy to end up in that condition. My mind was off thinking about the raven-haired boy during the walk back to my home-the orphanage.

We got a doctor to check him and he said that he would recover soon within a few days rest. I was relieved to hear that he wasn't in such a bad situation that I had feared. I sat on a chair beside the bed waiting for him to wake up and see if I can make a new friend. I was starring off into space, when I heard a noise beside me. I saw his eyes flew open and he was looking around the room he was in, then his gaze landed on me.

I was so happy that he was finally awake that I went and called Marianne, Luke and Lucifer to the room to check on the boy. He was starring at us with a questioning face, "Where am I and who are you? I thought I was supposed to be under a tree. Did you save me?"

"You are at the orphanage of Halure and we are the ones who saved you and brought you here. Hi, my name is Flynn, Flynn Scifo. This is Marianne, Luke and Lucifer." I introduced everybody to him, "What is your name?"

"My name is Yuri. Yuri . . . something, I can't remember." The boy introduced himself as well.

"Let's be friends, Yuri, we can try to help you to maybe regain your memory of your past. I really want to be your friend." I asked flashing my friendly smile at him.

"OK! That would be great, but . . . um . . . can I stay here. I have nowhere to go." He said sounding a bit unsure, but also filled with sadness.

"No problem, we welcome you here with open arms." Marianne smiled.

* * *

Normal POV

Marianne gave Yuri and Flynn a room to share since the two boys were playing together like they had been together for a long time. Flynn was very happy to share a room with Yuri, his new best friend.

* * *

Yuri's POV

This is awesome. I already made a best friend and I am rooming with him. I wonder what my past was like; did I have a friend just like Flynn? I was spacing out until I heard Flynn calling my name.

"Yuri, Yuri, YURI!" Flynn shouted to shake me out of my reverie.

"W-What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was just spacing out, that's all. Don't worry, I was just wondering what my past was like." I said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuring him that I was all right.

"Good, I was scared that your fever had returned." Flynn said placing a smile on his face showing that he cared for me.

"Diner time!" Marianne shouted and Luke and Lucifer went to get all the kids to the dining room.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner. You don't want to miss eating Marianne's cooking it's delicious. Let's go!" Luke said motioning us to follow him.

I wonder what we will be eating. Speaking of which, I haven't eaten since I woke up and I am hungry. Flynn and I quickly got up and ran to the dining room to have dinner.

After Diner

Flynn and I excused us politely from the table and headed back to our room. We were carving something from the wood that we asked Lucifer to get for us. We were planning to make wooden swords to train our fighting abilities so that we can defend ourselves if we needed to.

"Hey, Flynn, even if we did make them where can we train and the important things is that we don't even know how to fight." I exclaimed with disappointment.

"I got that all figured out, Yuri. Luke and Lucifer used to be in a guild in Dangrest and they know how to fight. They were the best fighters that their guild had. We can ask them to teach us how to fight because someday I want to travel the world and help people. Do you want to come with me, Yuri? We can see the world and meet new people, but it will be a dangerous trip. " he said with sparkles in his eyes telling me his dream.

"Yeah . . . that sounds like a great dream. I want to come with you. That's a deal, but first lets ask Luke and Lucifer if they will teach us first." I agreed with my head filled with thoughts about traveling the world with Flynn.

"Sounds good, let's go find them!" he said jerking up from his spot and pulled me up with him. We ran straight to the kitchen to find Luke and Lucifer.

"Hey, Luke, Lucifer, we want you guys to teach us how to fight with a sword!" Flynn exclaimed with pure joy written all over his face, " We want to travel the world when we get older, so can you teach us?"

"Please, can you teach us? We really want to see the world outside." I helped Flynn with the asking since I was going to join in with his adventure.

"All right, all right, we'll teach you guys, but no slacking off. Got it?" Luke said defeated by our pleading.

"Got it! Yay! Thanks, Luke and Lucifer. We promise we won't slack off!" we both said at the same time and jumping for joy.

* * *

~Present: Yuri and Flynn are now 21~

Yuri's POV

I was just thinking back about the time when we were still young and how we met. I still couldn't remember anything about my past, but at least our dream to travel around the world came true.

"Hey, Yuri, what are you thinking about?" Flynn asked me with a small smile.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about how we met and how all the dreams we had when we were young became reality. Thanks to Luke and Lucifer, the great training teachers, that we can be such good fighters. It was funny thinking back that we had to plead with puppy dog eyes just to have them teach us," I chuckled, "I really miss Marianne's cooking. It was delicious!" Flynn laughed at my last comment.

"I wonder how Marianne, Luke and Lucifer are doing? I kinda miss them." He said looking ahead where the great tree of Halure stood.

"Yeah, same here. They are nice people. Anyways we will find out when we get there. We're almost back to Halure, maybe just a 5 hour walk from here." I said smiling at my best friend.

We walked for about 3 hours and our destination was getting closer.

ROOOOAAAARRRRR!!!!!!

We heard a monster's roar and when we turned around we saw a bear like creature charging at us. It was getting closer by the minute. We readied our swords and prepared for attack.

Flynn charged first, but the bear knocked him down a few meters away and it was going for Flynn. Flynn wouldn't get up in time. I didn't know what to do and my body moved on it's own. I was running as fast as I can towards Flynn.

SLAAASH!

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! i hoped you liked it!**

**Review please! (no flames) **

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic for Tales of Vespeiria. i hope you enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

Summary: Yuri was a prince and was kidnapped when he was six. Flynn found him under the great tree of Halure. Yuri lost his memories about being a prince and what happens when Estelle comes looking for him. Will he accept the fact that he was actually a prince? read to find out XD pairings may vary

Disclaimer: ToV does not belong to me T_T

* * *

Chapter 2

Flynn's POV

The bear was so close and the pain surging through my body isn't helping one bit. That was a powerful blow that bear did to me. I knew I was done for and I closed my eyes ready to embrace the pain.

SLAAASH!

The pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Yuri taking the blow in my place and I saw blood dripping down his arm and suddenly he was flung through the air and hit the ground. The bear changed targets and was charging for Yuri. I finally got up and I ran towards the bear as fast as I can and I reached him before he could reach Yuri.

SLAAASH!

The bear fell down before me, but this time, dead. I didn't give a damn about the bear and I quickly went to Yuri's side to make sure he was still alive. I used my most advanced healing arte I have but it can only stop the bleeding and the injuries itself isn't fully healed.

"Yuri! Are you all right!" I shook his him but then I felt something wet on his left shoulder. I inspected my right hand and it was covered in blood.

"Damn it! Yuri, hang in there!" I yelled trying to use my healing arte to stop the bleeding on his arm. My body didn't have any more strength left to use the arte and Yuri was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Then, I saw a royal coach coming this way so I shouted as loud as I can, "Hey, I need help! My friend is terribly hurt and needs to see a doctor fast. Can you take us to Halure?"

* * *

Estelle's POV

I was going on the coach to search for Yuri, my childhood friend, which was kidnapped 15 years ago. Then, I saw a man waving and shouting at the driver, but we couldn't make out what he was saying. The driver asked me if we should see what had happened and, of course, I said yes. I love helping people that are in need. We were almost there to where the man was, maybe 15, 16 feet away, when I heard what the man shouted when he bend down watching over something, or _someone._

"Yuri, hang in there! I've got someone to take us to Halure now, so just stay strong. You can have a long rest when we get back!" The man shouted to his partner lying on the ground.

I just couldn't believe what I heard him say. Did he just call his friend Yuri?! I need to get there as fast as possible to see if he is the Yuri of 15 years ago. "Can you go a little faster, please? I think that man's partner is hurt badly and I am a bit curious to see who the wounded person is." I asked with a hint of excitement etched in my voice.

We got to where the man was and I quickly got out of the coach to check the man that was said to be lying on the ground. "What happened?" I questioned him rounding a corner to where the blond man was kneeling down beside his friend.

"We were attacked by a bear like monster and it attacked me with a powerful blow knocking me down for a while. I couldn't move and he took the blow for me. Then the bear sent him flying through the air with another strong blow. I was shocked and mad at the same time and I got up and charged at the bear and killed it." He explained the whole story to me while pointing at the dead beast a few meters away from our current spot.

I didn't care about the stupid bear. I went straight to see the face of the man lying on the ground terribly wound on his shoulder blade. He had long raven locks with a handsome face. I gasped. That was Y-Yuri. That was definitely Yuri. I can remember his face anywhere.

"Yuri!" I kneeled down beside him and used my healing arte on him to stop his shoulder blade from bleeding.

"How do you know his name is Yuri?" the other man asked me with a curious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, my name is Estellise Sidos Heurussien (please tell me if I spelled her last name wrong, thanks), nice to meet you." I said politely holding out my hand.

"My name is Flynn Scifo, nice to meet you, too." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh yes, we should take Yuri to Halure for a doctor to check on his wounds. I could only stop the bleeding and he had already lost a lot of blood. He needs a good rest." I informed Flynn, "I'll take you guys to Halure in my coach. It'll be much faster than by foot."

"Thanks, that would be great! I just hope that he will be alright." He said staring at Yuri with concern in his blue eyes.

We arrived at Halure and Flynn quickly carried Yuri to the direction of the orphanage, which was a shock to me. I thought that he would take him to the inn and then get a doctor. "Flynn, why are you taking Yuri to the orphanage?" I asked curiously as to why he would go to the orphanage.

"Oh, that's because we live here when we were younger, before we started traveling together. I found him underneath the great tree and we took him in. This is our home." Flynn explained to me with a smile, "You avoided my question earlier. How do you know his name is Yuri?"

"He was my childhood friend from back then. He was the only prince and heir to the throne of Zaphias. He was suppose to be the new Emperor after the current King Lowell." I paused to catch my breath and continued, "He was kidnapped when he was six and the King and Queen searched for him everywhere. The Queen didn't eat for days, but someone said that he saw Yuri healthy and happy. That is how she started eating again." I know I was crying by now because I could taste the tears rolling down my face.

"Um . . . Estellise, I don't know how to break it to you, but when Yuri woke up he couldn't remember anything before he got here. He still hasn't recovered any memories even now. Don't worry too much, Yuri is a strong man, he will remember someday." He tried to comfort me with encouraging words.

* * *

Flynn's POV

We arrived at the orphanage and were greeted by kids crowding around our legs. They were looking at Yuri with worried faces. "Don't worry, Yuri will be fine, he is just injured." I said trying to sound cheerful, but failing horribly.

"Will Yuri be all right? He looks really pale and like he is in pain." A boy with midnight blue hair and eyes said. I recognized him as the one that likes to cling to Yuri the most. They were like best buds.

"He'll be fine. Where are Marianne, Luke and Lucifer?" I asked them with a firm voice, but inside I was shaking like mad.

"Ah, Flynn how nice of you to visit. Oh my, what happened to Yuri?" Marianne asked with concern obvious to everyone.

"He got hurt in a fight protecting me from getting hit and took the blow himself." I looked down, my bangs covering my face and tears threatening to fall.

"Put him down and I'll have a look at him. Hey, Luke honey, go get a doctor to come here to check on Yuri!" She shouted to Luke, who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Got it! I'll get to it right now!" Luke ran out the door to get the doctor that lives next door.

I carried Yuri to our old room that Marianne had reserved for us whenever we came back for a visit. I laid him on his bed and Marianne went to check on his wounds that Estellise and I had healed using our artes.

"He should be fine, but it is still best for the doctor to make sure he is really all right. In any case, he fainted due to the loss of blood." She informed everyone that is in the room.

"The doctor's here! This way please." We heard Luke yell to us.

The doctor did his job and said, "He is fine. The wounds already healed, but due to the large amount of blood lost, he might be weak for a few days. What's important is that he has enough rest until he fully recovers."

"Ok, thanks doctor. Luke, please show him to the door. Thanks." Marianne told her husband to escort the doctor out. (Yes, Marianne and Luke got married during those years in between.)

"I would like to stay and take care of Yuri. I'll make sure that he won't get out of bed and move too much." I pleaded because I know that Marianne will not trust me to take care of Yuri.

"I'll help to supervise them. Is that ok with you? I wouldn't mind." Estellise volunteered to with a bright smile on her face.

"Ok, since there is someone to watch over you, then I think it's ok. Flynn, you can stay as long as you don't destroy anything." She agreed and strode out the door.

"Thanks for getting us here. If it weren't for you, I think that Yuri would have been in even bigger trouble. I couldn't even use my artes because of that blow the monster had done to me. Thanks for saving my friend." I bowed to show my gratefulness to her.

"You're welcome, Flynn. It's the least I can do for my new friends." Estellise smiled and walked over to my bed and sat there staring at Yuri.

"Don't worry too much about him, he doesn't like people worrying over him." I said trying to ease her worry a little bit.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself properly, have I? My name is Estellise Sidos Heurussien, princess of Zaphias, cousin and childhood friend of Yuri Lowell. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She curtsied at me to show politeness.

"You're a Princess!! I'm sorry if I was rude to you before." I quickly kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh, please get up, you weren't rude at all. You are my friend now so please treat me as a true friend instead of as someone that is of nobility. So, please get up." She pleaded me holding out her hand for me to take.

"Ok, I promise that I will treat you as a true friend, but also remember that you are still a princess after all." I took her hand and smiled at her in agreement.

"Maybe I should tell you a story when I was younger and before Yuri was kidnapped. That will help explain why I am asking you to treat me like a true friend. I was walking in the beautiful garden, that King Lowell had given to Yuri as a birthday present, to go see Yuri liked we had planned. When I got to the middle of the garden I saw all my best friends crowding around Yuri to get him to play with them. As you see he was quite the ladies man back then even if he was young he was still very handsome." She giggled a little at the last comment.

"You know what, he is the still the ladies man right now. Literally all the girls in Halure knows him and they kinda made a fan club devoted just for him. I just hang around with him and I got one myself, too. Hahaha!" I laughed as the thought of Yuri and myself being chased by fan girls came into mind.

"Hehe I guess he still hasn't changed much. Still the handsome guy as always." She giggled happily but continued on with her story, "I was walking over towards them, but halted instantly when I heard them say, "What's so good about Estelle, she isn't as pretty as all of us. Is it because she is a princess or is because she is rich? We can be richer than her and give you much more things." I was so sad and I felt so betrayed that my friends talked like that behind my back. I thought that they were my friends, but I guess they just befriended me for my status as princess and to get close to my cousin. I know tears were flowing down my face now and I tried not to get their attention so I ran away. I heard Yuri yell my name and I new that he saw me, but I couldn't stop running my feet just kept on carrying me away. I also heard Asch, my older brother who is best friends with Yuri, calling me and running after me. I tripped and before I knew it I was falling, good thing Yuri caught up to me and caught me before I fell. Now, I was crying non-stop hugging Yuri."

"That's very sweet of him to hug you so close and comfort you like that." I said teasing her a bit because she was blushing, "He is very kind to the elders here and he always find time to help the mayor here do errands. I usually tag along and help him out."

"He was the nicest boy that I ever met in my whole life." She said starring dreamily at the sleeping Yuri, "That day he told me that he would never think that way about me and that I will always have a special place in his heart. I was so happy to hear that and Asch also said that he would always love his cute little sister no matter what. That moment I felt like the happiest girl alive to have two handsome boys that care so much about me. From that day on I was a little scared to make friends because I was afraid to get hurt like that again. I am sorry if I kinda made you listen to this story. It must have been boring and pathetic to you." She said gloomily and instantly finding the floor very interesting.

"No, not at all, it wasn't boring or was it pathetic. It must have been a bad experience to have to feel all that when you were that young. I used to be bullied by the older boys saying that my mother and father abandoned me, but I know that they didn't. They… died a long time ago in the war." I explained my past feelings to her.

"Hey, Flynn, what happened?" Yuri spoke uncertainly.

"Yuri, you're awake! You got hurt saving me from the blow and Estellise here healed you with her healing artes and took us here. You should thank her, Yuri." I smiled walking over to him and checking to make sure that he was ok to move around.

"Thank you for saving me, Estellise." Yuri nodded in her direction.

Suddenly Yuri groaned in pain holding his head. "Yuri, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I was panicking not knowing what to do.

* * *

Yuri's POV

My head hurts. It's driving me nuts. "Aaarrgghh!!!" I groaned as the pain increased. Suddenly pictures of a pink hair girl appeared and she called out my name. Her voice was like wind chimes and I think I know this girl somewhere. Then, there was a scene of a little girl with pink hair running towards me and another boy the same age as me calling Yuri and Asch. Her name, what is her name? I saw the me in my head calling her Estelle. That must be her name. Then the pain was gone from my head.

I stared at the pink haired girl and said, "Estelle…?" my voice was filled with uncertainty.

Then suddenly I felt someone's weight on top of me, arms around my neck and soft pink hair was in view. She smelled like strawberries, so sweet. "Estelle and your brother Asch, my cousins and best friends, I remember something, finally." I hugged her back with a contented smile.

"Yuri, you remember…me and Asch. I am so happy to hear that, I must send someone to tell Asch about this." Estelle said and rushed out the door.

I turned my attention to Flynn and he was smiling. Somehow I have a bad feeling about his smile. It's starting to creep me out, sending shivers down my spine. He took a step towards me, I moved back. We were like that until he cornered me on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"So, you finally remember something about your past. I am happy for you. Here's the question that I am dying to ask. Do you like Estelle? (A/N: He assumed that it was easier to say Estelle than Estellise and also it was quite a nice nickname.)" He smirked and stared me in the eye.

"I-I…-"

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter 2. Sorry about the cliffhanger, i thought it might be nice for people to guess what happens next.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review. (no flames please.)**

**Thanks. XD :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfic for Tales of Vespeiria. i hope you enjoy this story. :)**

**

* * *

Sorry about the late update guys! i had a lot of homework to do and lots of tests! Well anyways, here's the next chapter! hope you will enjoy this next chapter to one of my best fanfics! please review! ^^**

* * *

Summary: Yuri was a prince and was kidnapped when he was six. Flynn found him under the great tree of Halure. Yuri lost his memories about being a prince and what happens when Estelle comes looking for him. Will he accept the fact that he was actually a prince? read to find out XD pairings may vary

Disclaimer: ToV does not belong to me T_T

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuri's POV

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about?" I stuttered nervously under Flynn's unnerving gaze.

"Oh, Yuri, you know what I am talking about. So spill it out before I tell Estelle that you like her right now!" He threatened with a smirk evident on his face.

"I-I don't –" Yuri stuttered out before Estelle coming into the room cut him off.

"I told the servant that came with me to depart back to Zaphias immediately to inform Asch of this good news." Estelle smiled walking towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Maybe I should leave. I need to do something. Bye!" Flynn tried to sneak out, but failed miserably.

I grabbed Flynn by the arm before he could escape out the door. I smirked, "Not so fast Mr. Flynn Scifo, where do you think you are going?" I also whispered, "I guess I'm still better at being sly. Hehehe."

"Hehe, I guess I got caught. I can never escape the sly Yuri." Flynn said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I think it's late we should get a good night's rest for tomorrow. Yuri, your wounds aren't completely healed yet so you should rest soon. You too, Flynn, you got injured as well and it's best to rest for the rest of the day. I should retire to my room now, good night to both of you. See you in the morning." She smiled and walked out the door to the dimly lit hallway.

"I guess we should sleep, too, Yuri. It is quite late now. Well, good night." Flynn yawned and got ready for bed.

"Yeah, OK. Night, Flynn." I flopped onto my bed and slowly sleep started to consume me into the peaceful darkness of the night.

* * *

Next day

The sunlight crept through the curtains in my room and woke me up. I looked to Flynn's bed, but he was not there anymore. Then he must have woken up already. I got out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door.

I was in the hallway and I heard some noise coming from the dining room. Must be a guest, since it's so noisy. I walked into the room and saw someone that gave me a surprise. I couldn't believe I would see him again so soon after I just remembered him last night.

"Yuri, I haven't seen you for so long! How are you? You remember me now, right?" this young man with long red hair questioned him with a sad look.

"Hmm… I don't know?" I watched his expression change into a very sad smile, so I quickly pat him on the shoulder, "Asch, how can I forget you, my best friend and cousin. Even though I forgot you guys for almost 15 years…hehehe."

"How heartless can you be to forget your cousins and parents…um you still don't remember your parents?" Asch asked with uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I really can't remember them even how hard I try. Oh, let me introduce you to my other best friend that I made when during my time here. This is Flynn Scifo, he saved my life when we were younger. Thanks to him, I can be here right now seeing you guys again. I bet you guys will get along just fine." I smiled putting my arms around Asch's and Flynn's neck pulling us together like we are best friends.

"Nice to meet you, I am Asch Heurussien, Estelle's brother." Asch held out a hand to Flynn.

Taking his hand and shaking it, Flynn said, "Nice to meet you, too. I am Flynn Scifo and this is my home. Welcome to the orphanage in Halure, the place where I grew up."

"Hey, let's not start the boring chat shall we? I want to have some fun outside of here!" I said looking at the both of them, "It will be only us three at that secret place me and Flynn found when we were exploring Halure. Sorry, Estelle. Is it OK for you to stay here today and let us guys have some fun fooling around?"

"Are you sure? Your wound isn't completely healed yet and it wouldn't be a good idea to do something too reckless and get hurt again. I don't mind, but if you don't feel well come straight back here." Estelle approved and gave us a warm and cute smile. I guess Flynn is right, I really am falling in love with Estelle.

"Thanks Estelle, I will if I ever feel in pain or something. OK, we are going now guys! C'mon and hurry up! See you guys at lunch!" I shouted and the three of us walked out of the orphanage.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Asch followed us until we stopped under the Great Tree of Halure.

"This is it! All we have to do now is to climb up the Great Tree to the first branch! You won't believe what you will see when you get up there. Let's go!" I jumped and landed perfectly on the thick branch, "C'mon, get a move on you guys!"

Flynn and Asch followed suit and now all three of us are sitting on the first branch on the tree. We looked down and the sight of the beautiful world below us was breathtaking.

"This place is beautiful. I am so glad that you showed it to me, you guys." Asch smiled and looked everywhere around him. His eyes landed on the capital and he took a deep breath.

"No problem, that's what friends do." Flynn pat Asch's shoulder lightly, then he had an evil grin plastered on his face, "Yuri, since there are only guys here you can answer my question now."

"What question are you talking about?" Asch asked getting curious on what we are talking about and looked back and forth at us.

"It's about …" Flynn whispered the rest into his ear so that I won't hear what they are saying.

"Seriously! You think so, too?" Asch burst out catching me off guard with the "too" he added at the end.

"What do you mean by "too", Asch?" I looked at him skeptically trying to get an answer from him.

"Oh, I noticed how you look at Estelle every time you came to our mansion next door." Asch was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Is it really that obvious that I like her." I ran a hand through my long black hair and sighed.

"Yes! It's that obvious." They both said at the same time. "It's only dense little Estelle here that doesn't notice you like her and every time at balls all the girls will stare at you and me and beg for us to dance with them, but we refused cause we didn't want Estelle to be out of our sight. Remember?" Asch explained the last part of our awkward chat we had.

"So, then, Yuri, do you like Estelle? No dodging the question. You must give me an answer!" Flynn asked me seriously.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that I like her, but it is more of a childhood crush than a love interest." I admitted, "It'll never work out if only one person likes her, it will only be a one sided love."

"Ok, you had a crush on her before, but what I am asking right now is do you love her right now! Yuri, you are still not answering my question!" Flynn snapped trying to strangle me, but Asch pulled him off of me before we got the chance to fall on the ground.

"Calm down, Flynn. Trying to strangle him won't get us anywhere!" Asch reasoned while still trying to hold down the enraged Flynn.

"Hey, Flynn, I just got back some of my memories yesterday and I barely seen her for most of my life! How can I tell if I love her or not!" I held my ground to not let Flynn get the wrong idea, "Feelings will change and some may fade, but I am not sure if is still like her or not. Let me try recovering more of my memories first then, I will give you my answer."

"You promised, Yuri, so you better live up to it when the time comes." Flynn said with a silly grin on his face and giving me a headlock like we always do during our travels.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this. I get to know the answer, too. If you hurt my precious sister, Yuri, I won't let it go that easily." Asch said with a brotherly tone only that of an overprotective brother would use.

"Over protective brother!" Flynn and I laughed at him acting so serious because of his sister, but in a good way.

"Let's get back soon, lunch will be served soon at the orphanage. Asch, you got to try some of Marianne's cooking. It's delicious, but I am not sure if it will suit your taste since you eat the food made by the finest chefs of the world." I teased and we all laughed at the stupid comment.

"Of course I will eat! I'll eat anything that tastes good and is edible. Haha!" He said patting his stomach.

"I wonder how you don't get fat after eating so much?" I asked looking at Asch in astonishment.

"I wonder…but I do train to stay fit and I really can't wait to taste the food that Marianne makes." He said licking his lips.

"Hahaha!" we all laughed walking back to the orphanage for lunch.

* * *

**That's the end to chapter 3. i know this chapter is more about the boys talking and such, and is a bit boring, but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the late update!**

**review please! (no flames)**

**Thanks for reading and chapter 4 will be posted as soon as i finish writing it!**

**Thanks for your support to everyone who reviewed. that gave me the encouragement to continue this wonderful story. **

**Thank you! ^^**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
